


Lassie found a way

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Shassie-FTW group contest over at Deviantart.com. The challenge was to find a song that screamed Shassie to you and do something for it. Since my talent lays in writing it is a fanfiction that I decided to do. The song 'I found a way' by Drake Bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassie found a way

**Author's Note:**

> Song- 'I found a way'  
> Artist- Drake Bell  
> Lyrics-
> 
> "I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
> I found a way, I found a way  
> And I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
> I found a way, I found a way 
> 
> If you open up your mind  
> (See what's inside)  
> It's gonna take some time, to realize  
> But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
> Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
> I'll always be picking you up when you're down  
> So just turn around 
> 
> Now that I know that anything's possible  
> I found a way, I found a way  
> No one can break what is so unbreakable  
> I found a way, I found a way 
> 
> If you open up your mind  
> (See what's inside)  
> It's gonna take some time, to realize  
> But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
> Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
> I'll always be picking you up when you're down  
> So just turn around 
> 
> No one cares  
> What you do  
> You know you gotta live like you wanna live  
> When it's time  
> To be free  
> You know you gotta be what you wanna be
> 
> If you open up your mind  
> See what's inside  
> It's gonna take some time, to realize  
> But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
> Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
> I'll always be picking you up when you're down  
> So just turn around
> 
> It's gonna take some time to realize  
> But of you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
> Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
> I'll always be picking you up when your down  
> So just turn around
> 
> Ooooh oooh"

It was crazy, absolutely insane. But somehow Lassie found a way, he found a way to make it work with Shawn. And if he was honest with himself it was actually simple to do so, he never thought it would be. He let Shawn be himself. He let him do the stupid things that almost gets him killed. Let him run into situations with pychotic killers with guns. Let him go into suspects homes and question them. Let him have his visions that made people think he was crazy instead of pyschic. And why did he let him do this? Why did he let Shawn run at criminals holding guns or iron pipes? Why did he let Shawn run into hostage situations without stopping him? Why did he let Shawn face the killers, rapists, arsonists, drug dealers, hit men, and everyone else they dealt with? The answer was simple, he would always be there to pick Shawn up when he got knocked down. He wasn't sure if Shawn had realized this yet or not. But it was true nontheless. He told Shawn that he would be, so all Shawn had to do was was look inside and trust him. If he could be in a relationship with Shawn, then it was definately possible to always be there to pick him up. Shawn just had to figure that out. 

Shawn lived life like he wanted to live it, he was hyper and honestly he was a little crazy. But he didn't care what anybody thought. Shawn was always free to be who he wanted to be, and Lassie loved him for that.


End file.
